


Heart tail

by purplefox



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: His cat and his knight. That was what he needed. That's all he wanted
Relationships: Arslan/Daryun (Heroic Legend of Arslan)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Heart tail

It had been months since Arslan had been in his own city but he rarely missed it. Did his heart bleed for his people yes it did but he was hard at work trying to save them. He knew that there would not be a repeat of the past. That was why he was fighting so hard in the first place. Change the future.

Everyday was work or it was travelling. He turned over on the bed before a tail brushed across his face. He knew that was not sleepy playfulness either. It was deliberate. He sighed and opened his eyes before he caught the stripped tail before it could hit him again.

Was he thankful for his gift? Yes he was. He was very thankful for the gift that he knew was given to him as a joke mostly and to make him flustered. But he liked Cats. Arslan stroked the head of the tiger that tried to rub against his chest.

He doubted that it was that late but he was already up. the thing to do was slip out of bed and attend to business. The soft mumble from behind him made him sigh before Daryun dragged him into a warm embrace. The way the man sleepily kissed his neck.

“You’re naughty.” He whispered to Sion. That only got him a low purr before Sion tried to rub against him again. Arslan sat up slowly and pulled out of Daryun’s arms. He doubted that Sion would leave them alone for very long. Although Sion had a basket and many furs he preferred to sleep with Arslan.

Something that his entire entourage preferred but none of them had to sleep with a clingy tiger. Sion might be vicious towards assassins and enemies but Arslan had a life that only peaked when the candles went dim.

He watched Daryun for a few seconds. He only relaxed with Arslan and his face only looked like that when he was asleep. He fought so hard for Arslan’s sake. His warrior. He had a long way to go until he was a king worthy of him but he did not mind.

He had years with Daryun and he was going to make certain that they earned every single one of them. He stroked behind Sion’s ears before he reached for his robes. He would get Sion dealt with and then he would do a bit of training in the early morning. Maybe he could wash up as well.

“Very naughty.” He whispered to Sion as he glanced back at Daryun. He knew why they kept it a secret. it was for Arslan’s situation. It made sense but their closest confidants knew about them. It was hard to hide when Daryun could be so intense.

It was fine in the end. Daryun was a beautiful beast in his service and his alone. That was all that Arlsan needed. He tapped Sion as the tiger rubbed against his legs before he tied his robe tighter around himself. Better not give the soldiers on standby a surprise.

X

“Sion.” Arslan called out as he stood up. the baths were nice but he would never get used to the random bits of cold that would flow through. He knew it was nature but the unpleasant bits of cold always took him by surprise. “Come here!” Something about the area felt strange.

“Your awareness grows my prince.” Flowers drifted on the water surface as Arslan looked around. There was a splash before Arslan finally located Daryun. “But once again you went off on your own.”

“My very strong very beastly guard was by my side.” There were more flowers in the baths and he shook his head. “What have you seduced my cat into doing?” He had barely finished speaking before he heard a loud splash. “Daryun-“

“Your cat is fine. He just finds the gift I found him difficult to eat.” Daryun was shirtless but he wore a pair of pants as he waded towards Arslan. The pants were soaked now and Arslan was enjoying the view that he could get. “I don’t like waking alone.”

“Is that so?” Arslan stifled a grin. “That must be a recent thing.” He teased. “But I myself don’t appreciate being alone. I guess that’s why I like being with Sion so much. My cat rarely leaves me.” He gave Daryun his back before he laughed when his lover wrapped him up in an embrace. “My love can be so cold.” He sighed as Daryun’s hands stroked over his hips.

“I got those flowers for my prince’s pleasure.” Daryun’s fingers stroked roughly over his hips. A reminder of their nights. Arslan rested back against him to savour the feeling. It was like being petted. “I search long and hard for those flowers my prince.”

“So they are not as fresh as they look?” He scooped up a few to examine them. “They are beautiful. They smile very nice.” He rubbed one flower against his cheek before he glanced at Daryun. “The occasion?”

“I knew you would forget.” Daryun chuckled. “And when you were younger you adored that festival.” It slid into place for Arslan and he gasped softly. “You remember?”

“The days slide together when we are the only ones out here.” Arslan admitted. “I’ll have to dedicate something to you later. How about I bathe you?” He murmured as Daryun’s fingers slid uo to his chest. “I can feed you tonight. Or I can be the one to take charge.”

“Just having my prince so near. Having my prince admit his feelings over and over is all the gift that I need.” Daryun murmured. “But I will not turn down any of the other things.”

“Spoilt.” Arslan reached back to sink his fingers into Daryun’s hair. “But everything can be arranged. My beautiful black knight.” He murmured before the low growl and splash made him frown. “What did you give my cat?”

“A tortoise.” Daryun murmured. “I believe your cat finds it difficult to open the shell. I can relate.”

“That’s just bullying.” Arlsan pushed away from Daryun before he waded away. “Sion! Bring it and come to me.” He whistled and sighed when his cat paddled around the corner. “The two of you.” He muttered when he saw the shell in his tiger’s mouth. “Let’s get to work.”

X

“It was a good day because there were no battles.” Daryun said softly as he snuffed out the candles. “No bad reports and everyone kept their hands to themselves.” Sion gave a low rumble from his basket and Daryun gave him a look over. “Go to sleep.”

“Leave him alone.” Arslan patted the bed and the sheets in invitation. “I have grapes to feed you if I recall.” Daryun slid his hair free before he knelt onto the bed and pulled Arslan into his arms. “Daryun.” He said softly as he cupped his knight’s face.

“Arslan.” Daryun breathed before he kissed Arslan’s neck. “My prince. Mine.” He breathed as he sucked marks where they would be hidden. Arslan felt himself melting as Daryun pushed him into the soft sheets. Now this was exactly how he liked his days to end. With the one he loved.


End file.
